


Marriage of the Century

by FleetSparrow



Series: February Fic Challenge 2020 [2]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22533589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Bruce and Selina get married on top of Finger Tower, just as planned.
Relationships: Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Series: February Fic Challenge 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620424
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Marriage of the Century

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of my February Fic Challenge. Prompt: Fix-it fic.

“If this takes any longer, I’m gonna need a couple more drinks.”

Bruce ignored the judge and turned to Alfred. “She’s not coming, is she?”

“Give her time,” Alfred said. “Perhaps she’s nervous.”

Bruce frowned. “She’s not coming. I can feel it.” He glanced back at the judge. “Buy him another round.” He headed for the roof’s edge, ready to leap off it.

“The hell’s he doing?” the judge asked in alarm.

“Bruce.”

Bruce froze, not trusting his ears. It was only what he wanted to hear, not the truth. It had been over an hour. Selina wasn’t coming.

A light touch landed on his arm.

“Running out on me already?” Selina asked.

Bruce turned in surprise. There she was, looking as radiant as ever, a teasing smile on her lips. He stepped down off the ledge and pulled her into his arms.

“I didn’t think you were—”

“I guess so,” she said, still smiling at him. “Sorry I was unfashionably late.”

“You’re here. That’s all that matters,” Bruce said, staring at her adoringly.

The judge cleared his throat. “Are we going to get through this ceremony or not?”

Selina took Bruce’s hand and led him in front of the judge. The ceremony was quick, just a brief covering of the legal matter, the exchange of rings, and signing from them and their witnesses. Holly started to tear up and Alfred, ever the gentleman, handed her a handkerchief. With the papers in hand, they let the judge head back down to hopefully sleep it off.

“Bat,” Selina began. “I have a confession to make. I almost didn’t come.”

“Why?”

She touched his cheek. “Because I didn’t know if I could do it. I didn’t know if I could be so selfish to take you away from who you are. If I could take Batman away from—”

“You’re not taking anything away, Selina,” Bruce said, covering her hand with his own. “I’ve learned I can be happy.” He chuckled. “Don’t you think I deserve it?”

“You deserve it so much,” she said. They moved as one, wrapping their arms around each other as they kissed.

Holly sniffed loudly, but it didn’t even faze them. “I always cry at weddings,” she said to Alfred. He patted her arm in consolation.

As they headed home that morning, Selina resting her head on Bruce’s shoulder, she played with her wedding rings.

“How many people can the Batcave hold?” she asked.

“I’ve never really counted,” Bruce said. “Why?”

“Wouldn’t it be nice to have a wedding?”

“We just had one.”

“I mean a real wedding. With friends and family, and cake, and terrible speeches.”

Bruce laughed and kissed her hair. “I’m sure it will hold most of the League.”

“Good,” Selina said, smiling. “We should do that.” She sat up and grabbed his lapel. “After we head back to bed.”

Bruce growled and kissed her. “Anything you want, wife.”

“Mmm, that doesn’t sound too bad, husband.”


End file.
